This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pursuant to Title 14 of the Code of Federal Regulations § 29.573 regarding certification of aircraft using composite structures, critical components must be fatigue tested with previously inflicted flaws to account for a worst-case condition. Impact damage is one type of flaw required in test components to simulate real world impacts during the manufacturing and operational phases of aircraft life. Prior art impact testing machines include vertical drop towers and spring loaded impact guns. Vertical drop towers are bulky, difficult to position, and because of freefalling impactors provide inexact point and shape of impact. Vertical drop towers cannot be used when a horizontal impacting direction is required. Spring loaded impact guns have difficulty with containment of the reaction force as well as double impact issues. Prior pendulum type impactors are typically used for Charpy and Izod small coupon fatigue testing, are ineffective for imparting impact damage on large aircraft components, and cannot be manipulated to specific locations on the large airframe structures.